kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Bat-Type Roidmude
The were one of the three basic combatmen types of Low-Class Roidmudes. They can also forsake their humanoid forms and transform into a larger shape more befitting their bat motif, called a , via the absorption of three Viral Cores or two if they have already evolved into their Advanced Roidmude form. Through data stolen from the Roidmudes through a currently unknown source, Megahex created a force of Mecha Roidmudes, mechanical and numberless recreations of the Low-Class Roidmudes, to combat the Kamen Riders that stood in his way of assimilating Earth and its inhabitants. What surviving members of these Mecha Roidmude in the final battle between ZZZ Megahex's army and the Kamen Riders and Roidmude generals were deactivated upon ZZZ Megahex's permanent death. Recorded on the Eradicated Roidmude Table, Bat-Type Roidmudes were coded gold. A total of 38 Bat-Type Roidmudes existed among the 108. They became extinct with the death of Revenger Roidmude. ' Bat-Type Roidmudes *Roidmude 003 (Evolved into Brain, Destroyed in Episode 44) *Roidmude 005 (Evolved into Revenger Roidmude, Destroyed in Kamen Rider Mach) *Roidmude 007 (Evolved into Sword Roidmude, Destroyed in Episode 26) *Roidmude 011 (Destroyed in Episode 43) *Roidmude 016 (Destroyed in Spring Vacation Combining Special) *Roidmude 017 (Evolved into Gunman Roidmude, Destroyed in Episode 13) *Roidmude 026 (Transformed into Berserk Body, Destroyed in Episode 28) *Roidmude 033 (Evolved into Scooper Roidmude, Destroyed in Episode 8) *Roidmude 035 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 45) *Roidmude 040 (Destroyed in Episode 36) *Roidmude 043 (Transformed into Berserk Body, Destroyed in Episode 28) *Roidmude 048 (Destroyed in Episode 36) *Roidmude 051 (Destroyed in Episode 43) *Roidmude 053 (Destroyed in Episode 41) *Roidmude 058 (Destroyed in Episode 41) *Roidmude 059 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 45) *Roidmude 061 (Destroyed in Movie War Full Throttle) *Roidmude 066 (Destroyed in Episode 43) *Roidmude 068 (Destroyed in Episode 37) *Roidmude 069 (Transformed into Berserk Body, Destroyed in Episode 14) *Roidmude 071 (Destroyed in Episode 2) *Roidmude 072 (Destroyed in Episode 20) *Roidmude 076 (Destroyed in Spring Vacation Combining Special) *Roidmude 077 (Destroyed in Episode 43) *Roidmude 080 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 43) *Roidmude 083 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 44) *Roidmude 087 (Transformed into Berserk Body, Destroyed in Episode 28) *Roidmude 088 (Destroyed in Episode 1) *Roidmude 091 (Evolved into Shoot Roidmude, Destroyed in Episode 24) *Roidmude 092 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 31) *Roidmude 095 (Destroyed in Episode 17) *Roidmude 096 (Destroyed in Episode 15) *Roidmude 098 (Destroyed in Episode 39) *Roidmude 101 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 46) *Roidmude 103 (Destroyed in Episode 9) *Roidmude 104 (Reaper Legionnaire, Destroyed in Episode 21) *Roidmude 106 (Evolved into Thief Roidmude then transformed into Berserk Body, Destroyed in Episode 34) *Roidmude 107 (Destroyed in Episode 44) *Zoruku Tojo (Ghost only) * Bat-Type Mecha Roidmudes (Destroyed in Movie War Full Throttle) * Bat-Type Future Roidmudes Evolutions by the page, . GiantRoidmudes026,043,087.png|Roidmudes 026, 043, & 087 GiantBatRoidmude.png|Roidmude 069 Giant Bat 106.jpg|Roidmude 106 Giant016.jpg|Roidmude 016 - Reaper Legion= A total of seven Bat-Type Roidmudes were modified to join Medic's Reaper Legion. Roidmude_035.png|Roidmude 035 Roidmude_059.png|Roidmude 059 Roidmude_080.png|Roidmude 080 Roidmude 083.png|Roidmude 083 Roidmude 092.jpg|Roidmude 092 Roidmude_101.png|Roidmude 101 Roidmude 104.png|Roidmude 104 - Advanced Roidmude= A total of six Bat-Type Roidmudes achieved evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Fusion Evolution State= A total of three Bat-Type Roidmudes synchronized their emotions with humans through use of their corresponding Neo Viral Cores to achieve two seperate Fusion Evolution States. KRDr-Sword Roidmude.png|(007) Sword KRDr-Thief_Roidmude.png|(106) Thief 003 Brain Thief.png|Thief (003 ver.) - Super Evolution State= A single Bat-Type Roidmude amplified his chosen emotion to achieve a Super Evolution State, joining the Promised Number. Brain Super Evolve.png|(003) Brain - Miscellaneous= One Bat-Type Roidmude achieved evolution through unnatural means. Beast Dopant.jpg|(077) Beast Dopant }} }} Gallery Roidmude003.png|Roidmude 003 Roidmude005.png|Roidmude 005 Roidmude007.png|Roidmude 007 011.jpg|Roidmude 011 Roidmude_016.png|Roidmude 016 Roidmude_026.jpg|Roidmude 026 Roidmude033.png|Roidmude 033 Roidmude 040.png|Roidmude 040 Roidmude_043.jpg|Roidmude 043 Roidmude 048.png|Roidmude 048 Roidmude 051(closeup).png|Roidmude 051 Roidmude 053.png|Roidmude 053 Roidmude 058.png|Roidmude 058 Roidmude061.png|Roidmude 061 Roidmude066.png|Roidmude 066 Roidmude068.png|Roidmude 068 Roidmude069.jpg|Roidmude 069 Number Zero-Seven-One.png|Roidmude 071 KRDr-Roidmude_072.png|Roidmude 072 Roidmude_076.png|Roidmude 076 Roidmude 077.jpg|Roidmude 077 Roidmude 080.png|Roidmude 080 Roidmude 083.png|Roidmude 083 Roidmude_087.jpg|Roidmude 087 Roidmude088.png|Roidmude 088 Roidmude 092.jpg|Roidmude 092 Roidmude095.png|Roidmude 095 KRDr-Roidmude_096.png|Roidmude 096 Roidmude 098.png|Roidmude 098 Roidmude103.png|Roidmude 103 Roidmude 104.png|Roidmude 104 Roidmude 106.jpg|Roidmude 106 Roidmude 107.jpg|Roidmude 107 Zoruko_Tojo_Ghost.png|Zoruku Tojo (Ghost) Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight :Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Motif Powers :Certain Low-Class Roidmudes can use abilities or powers that eventually become an important part of their evolution. Viral Cores : A Viral Core that can evolve Bat-typed Roidmudes. - Chaser= : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns Mashin Chaser into his Tune Chaser Bat form, equipping him with the crossbow-like Wing Sniper. When initiating Triple Tune, Chaser inserts this Core second. Usages: *'Tune Chaser Bat:' Episodes 7 & 8, Movie War Full Throttle, 15, 17 *'Triple Tune:' Episodes 21 & 22 - Neo= : An advanced Bat Viral Core that can be used by a Bat-type Roidmude to combine with a human. First appears in Kamen Rider Drive Vs. the Terrifying Zunbo Ganbo Roidmude, which was used as the preview of episode 25. *Used by Roidmude 007 to synchronize with Hajime Taga to evolve into the Sword Roidmude. *Used by Roidmude 106 and Brain/Roidmude 003 to synchronize with Mitsuhide Nira to evolve into the Thief Roidmude. }} Conception The Bat-Type Roidmudes were designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *The noises the first Bat Roidmude Berserk Body makes are similar to the ones Darkwing makes. All noises the future Bat Roidmude Berserk Body made are the sounds when the Chaser Bat Viral Core is inserted into the Break Gunner. *This is the second Roidmude type to have its entire race eliminated. *This is the only Roidmude class where none of them are Kamen Riders. Category:Bat Monsters Category:Roidmudes